memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
La sposa di Chaotica (episodio)
Forme di vita fotoniche in missione esplorativa dalla quinta dimensione rimangono coinvolte in una guerra con i protagonisti del programma di Tom Paris "Capitan Proton" dopo aver scambiato il ponte ologrammi della Voyager per la realtà. Riassunto Tom Paris e Harry Kim si stanno godendo un capitolo di Le avventure di Capitan Proton sul ponte ologrammi nei ruoli, rispettivamente, di Proton e Buster Kincaid, nel tentativo di salvare la segretaria di Proton, Constance Goodheart. Nel frattempo, la rimane intrappolata in uno strato di subspazio. Impossibilitati a chiudere il programma, lasciano di corsa il ponte ologrammi, dal quale escono grazie ad un trasporto da sito a sito. Dopo esser rimasti intrappolati nello strato subspaziale per diversi giorni, sul ponte ologrammi viene rilevato uno scontro a fuoco. Paris e Tuvok conducono alcune indagini e scoprono che alcune forme di vita fotoniche hanno scambiato il programma del ponte ologrammi per la realtà ed ora si trovano in guerra contro il Dottor Chaotica. Apparentemente, queste forme di vita sono esploratori, i quali sono convinti di star contattando per la prima volta gli Umani. Sfortunatamente, Chaotica, credendo che si trattasse di alieni provenienti dalla quinta dimensione, ha ucciso uno degli emissari delle forme di vita. Tuvok e Paris cercano di spiegare a questi esseri che si tratta di una simulazione ma gli alieni si rifiutano di credervi, poiché i loro "sensori" non riescono a rilevare le "forme di vita biochimiche", che credono essere artificiali. Paris e Tuvok fanno rapporto allo staff anziano circa le loro scoperte. Decidono che il solo modo per uscirne è di interpretare i personaggi di Capitan Proton. Paris e Kim riprendono i loro ruoli. Il Capitano Janeway interpreta la Regina Arachnia. Il suo compito consiste nel far abbassare lo scudo luminoso al Dottor Chaotica. Con l'aiuto di B'Elanna Torres, Il Dottore interpreta il Presidente della Terra. Nel programma, incontra uno degli alieni fotonici e li convince che il Capitan Proton è un agente della Terra e, quindi, non rappresenta alcuna minaccia, al contrario del Dottor Chaotica. Riesce a convincere gli alieni ad andarsene non appena Capitan Proton sconfigge il Dottor Chaotica. left|thumb|Chaotica e la sua sposa... La Janeway, nei panni della Regina Arachnia, riesce a completare la propria missione solo dopo aver promesso a Chaotica di sposarlo, e libera i feromoni sulla mano destra di lui. Sfortunatamente, cerca di fargli disattivare lo scudo con la forza ma egli la imprigiona. Tuttavia, ella riesce a far agire i feromoni sul seguace del dottore. In seguito, Paris, nei panni del Capitan Proton, distrugge il raggio di morte di Chaotica. La Janeway uccide poi Chaotica e le sue guardie. Mentre arrivano gli altri, Chaotica dice che non sarà l'ultima volta che si incontrano. Dopo che gli alieni fotonici se ne vanno, la Voyager può riprendere il proprio cammino. Diario di bordo *"Diario del capitano, supplemento. Sono ormai tre giorni che proviamo a liberarci dallo strato subspaziale, ma non c'è stato alcun progresso." Citazioni memorabili "Chaotica fa fuoco col suo diabolico raggio di morte! La morte è certa per Proton, mentre la sua nave razzo va in fiamme!!!" "Nello scorso capitolo non siamo finiti in fiamme. Perché questi promo sono sempre così inaccurati?" "Be', riportavano gli spettatori al cinema." "Cliffhanger!" "L'arte perduta dell'iperbole." :- Un episodio trailer di Capitan Proton, seguito da Kim e Paris "Caffè, nero." "Mi dispiace, capitano. Abbiamo perduto altri due replicatori –" "Mi stia a sentire molto attentamente perché lo dirò solo una volta. Caffè. Nero." "Sì, signora." (Al replicatore) "Caffè, nero. Mentre ho la sua attenzione, ci sono –" (Alza una mano) "Prima il caffè." (beve) "...Ora, qual è il problema?" :- Janeway e Neelix "Invasori dalla Quinta Dimensione!" :- Satan's Robot "Comunicazione intercettate tra il dottor Chaotica ed Arachnia. Stop. Chaotica è in guerra con gli alieni provenienti dalla quinta dimensione. Stop. Bisogna colpire ora per disattivare il raggio di morte." "Stop. Per favore, riassumete il messaggio." : - Paris e Tuvok "Mi faccia capire bene: alieni trans-dimensionali hanno scambiato la simulazione del vostro capitan Proton per la realtà." "Sì, signora." "Ed ora è scoppiato un conflitto a fuoco tra questi alieni e l'armata olografica di Chaotica." "Sì, signora. La sua armata del male." :- Janeway e Paris "Il raggio disgregatore sulla mia nave razzo può disattivare il raggio di morte, ma solo se qualcuno riesce a penetrare nella Fortezza del Destino e spegnere lo scudo luminoso." : - Paris "Be', sta attaccando gli alieni con il raggio di morte." "Che peccato che non ne abbiamo uno." : - Paris e Tuvok "Lo consideri il primo incontro della Flotta Stellare con il Pianeta X." :- Sette di Nove "Sono una taglia quattro." :- Janeway dopo aver accettato la parte. "Ah, vedo che hai tenuto i miei feromoni. Non pensavo che tu fossi un tipo che tenesse a queste cose." :- Janeway nei panni della Regina Arachnia "Non appena ripristino i controlli del ponte ologrammi, cancello questo tizio." "Cancello – questo – tizio!" :- Paris e Satan's Robot "Ci vediamo alla Fortezza del Destino. E si ricordi, lei è la regina!" :- Paris a Janeway "Doc, attivi il raggio disgregatore!" "Il cosa?" "Quel grande pulsante nel centro del pannello." :- Paris e Il Dottore "HAH! Tu non vai bene per Arachnia!" : - Janeway nei panni della regina Arachnia dopo aver assorbito senza effetti nocivi una scarica olografica da parte di uno degli scagnozzi di Chaotica. "'' Non so come dirtelo..."(spara a Chaotica con una pistola a raggi)"''ma il matrimonio è annullato!" : - Janeway nei panni della regina Arachnia al dottor Chaotica "Sembra che abbiamo bruciato una resistenza.'" "Una ''cosa?'' :- Paris e Tuvok, mentre Paris ripara Satan's Robot Retroscena * La storia è stata concepita per far in modo che sul ponte ci fosse meno azione possibile, poiché i set del Ponte 1 erano stati lievemente danneggiati da un piccolo incendio verificatosi il . Le scene che si svolgono sul ponte che compaiono in questo episodio furono in realtà girate settimane dopo il resto della puntata. Robert Picardo scherzò dicendo che la colpa dell'incendio fu la sua, poiché gli aveva dato origine con un sigaro acceso. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/community/chat/archive/transcript/1241.html * Kate Mulgrew circa la Regina Arachnia: "È stato molto divertente. Davvero. Sono stati momenti di puro divertimento. Voglio dire che le chance di divertirsi sono poche per il capitano. E credo che tutti abbiano detto, 'Oh be', facciamo un po' divertire Kate.' Ed io l'ho fatto." (Star Trek: Voyager Companion) * Nicholas Worth aveva in precedenza interpretato Sorm nell'episodio di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine . * La sposa di Chaotica è stato anche un film di fantascienza al quale si fa riferimento nell'episodio di Star Trek: Enterprise . * Nel teaser, Harry Kim commenta con Paris che la superficie del Pianeta X assomiglia in modo sospetto alle "Miniere di Mercurio" viste nell'episodio precedente. Questa è una battuta che si riferisce ai set del "Pianeta Inferno" usati per rappresentare molte scene sotterranee o di "caverne" sin dalla prima stagione di Star Trek: The Next Generation, tra cui questa. * Il Raggio della Morte di Chaotica era già stato visto quale arma nelle foreste di Minos nell'episodio di Star Trek: The Next Generation . Uscite su nastro e su DVD *Uscita su VHS nel Regno Unito (nastro con due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 5.6, . *Facente parte del cofanetto VOY Stagione 5 DVD. Collegamenti e riferimenti Con * Kate Mulgrew nel ruolo di Kathryn Janeway/Regina Arachnia E con * Robert Beltran nel ruolo di Chakotay * Roxann Dawson nel ruolo di B'Elanna Torres * Robert Duncan McNeill nel ruolo di Tom Paris/Capitan Proton * Ethan Phillips nel ruolo di Neelix * Robert Picardo nel ruolo di Il Dottore/Presidente della Terra * Tim Russ nel ruolo di Tuvok * Jeri Ryan nel ruolo di Sette di Nove * Garrett Wang nel ruolo di Harry Kim/Buster Kincaid Attori ospiti * Martin Rayner nel ruolo del Dottor Chaotica * Nicholas Worth nel ruolo di Lonzak Con la partecipazione di * Jim Krestalude nel ruolo dell'alieno * Majel Barrett nel ruolo della voce del computer Attori non accreditati * Tarik Ergin nel ruolo di Ayala/Satan's Robot * Mark Hoffman nel ruolo del seguace di Lonzak * Kirsten Turner nel ruolo di Constance Goodheart Riferimenti anni 1930; Le avventure di Capitan Proton; ''Al-Batani'', USS; Armata del Male; forma di vita biochimica; Boliano; sonda cerebrale; "Capitan Proton contro la Creatura Cosmica"; forma di vita a base carbonio; cliffhanger; anelli di isolamento; chirurgia estetica; Culla della Persuasione; raggio della morte; Covo dei Coccodrilli; raggio distruttore; circuito deutronico; Cella del Dolore; Earthling; quinta dimensione; Fortezza del Destino; "Hail to the Chief"; Hollywood; imagizer; reattore ad impulso; allarme intruso; bagno; scudo di luce; Miniere di Mercurio; modulatore del dolore; feromone; Pianeta X; protonebulosa; carica fotonica; forma di vita fotonica; nave razzo di Proton; regina; pistola a raggi; resistor; nave razzo; fantascienza; ufficiale scientifico; seta; Sire; doccia sonica; velocità spaziale; "Incantesimo del Ragno"; Gente Ragno; subspazio; strato subspaziale; telegramma; Terrestre |next= }} Categoria:Episodi VOY de:Chaoticas Braut en:Bride of Chaotica! (episode) es:Bride of Chaotica! fr:Bride of Chaotica! (épisode) ja:VOY:侵略されたホロデッキ nl:Bride of Chaotica!